The Rouge Operative
by raz247
Summary: A 13year old operative escapes his decommisioning. Known to be the most reckless operative, global command hires Numbahs 1,2,3,4, and 5 to catch him.
1. Escape

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 1: Escape

Note: The Operative this story's about is named Shadow, a.k.a Numbah 96.

_Shadow's POV:_

I walked down the hallway, the younger operatives whispering to each other. I heard a few things like, "Glad he's gone.", "It's him.", and other things. The two guards next to me were holding small laser guns made out of mustard jars. I simply stared ahead as the two guards lead me to a Kids Next Door operatives worst nightmare: the decommissioning chamber.

_Normal POV:_

The guards lead Numbah 96 to the seat in the middle of the room. In front of the chair was a T.V. It looks relaxing, but the T.V. was specially meant to erase an operative's memory.

Numbah 96 sat in the chair, still not saying anything. His black jacket crumpled as he sat in the old chair. The jacket reached down to his ankles, covering his entire back. His black pants were almost invisible compared to the jacket. His dark boots were flat on the floor. To top it off, no matter what the weather was, he always wore a black scarf around the lower half of his face, which covered his mouth and his nose.

As the guards strapped him down, the head of decommisioning, Numbah 86, walked up to him. She spoke to him in her shrill Scottish voice.

"Attention, fellow operatives!" Said Numbah 86. She spoke to the crowd of operatives who where attending the decommissioning.

"As you all know, Numbah 86 will be decommissioned today. He is one of the most reckless operatives known in the Kids Next Door." She continued.

As Numbah 86 kept ranting, Numbah 96 went to work. On the black glove on his right hand, a small stip of metal came out. The metal did NOT come from his flesh, but from the glove. The metal was coated with a special brand of nanobots. When inserted in any type of keyhole, the nanobots would be released, and move the gears in the lock, thereby unlocking whatever the keyhole is on. When he heard a small _think, _he left the lock on his arm.

"And now", Said 86, " We will begin the decommissioning!"

Numbah 86 pulled out a remote and flipped a switch on it. The T.V. in front of the chair turned on, showing nothing but static. But suddenly, the screen broke and a plunger shot out, which is what was used to erase a person's memory.

But Numbah 96 was known for his reflexes. Faster than the plunger, he pulled of the lock on his arm, grabbed the plunger, and broke it off.

"GET HIM!" Shouted Numbah 86. Immediately, six guards surrounded Numbah 96 and pulled out their weapons. They aimed the guns and fired at the same time.

But 96 was ready, he ducked the lasers and pulled out a glass jewel and threw it up. The beams hit the jewel, were reflected, and were shot back at the shooter. The guards were knocked to their feet, and fell.

Numbah 96 took one of the guns and blasted open the door. Every person in the audience began screaming. Numbah 96 ran out of the room as fast as he could, which was fast. The guards kept chasing and blasting him, but they missed with every blast.

_Shadow's POV:_

I ran as fast as I could towards the escape pods. Guards shot at me, but none hit me. I kept my head forward, I aimed my gun behind me and shot blindly. Occasionally, I heard someone go "Aaagh!" so I knew I hit some one. Soon, I made it to one of the escape pods.

_Normal POV:_

Numbah 96 made it to the escape pods. But he didn't take a regular pod.

The Kids Next Door had one special pod. This pod can only be used in true emergencies that can get the riders to the Earth in half a minute.

Numbah 96 blasted the bridge that connected the rest of the room to the platform that held the pod. He ran inside and managed to get the pod to work, even though the pod needs a special key. He set the pod to go straight at the Earth. Before anyone could do anything, the pod shot into space.

Numbah 86 stood where she was, her face red with anger. Soon, she order to the guards.

"There's a rouge operative on the loose! Ge to Numbah 362 and tell her we need a Sector to go after him!"

With that, the guards left and Numbah 86 stood there, thinking.

_You won't get away, Shadow. Not this time._


	2. Mission Briefing

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

Normal POV:

The five operatives of Sector V sat in their giant tree house's living room. Numbah 1(Nigel Uno) was at his computer, looking up info on what's recently happened in the Kids Next Door. Numbah 2(Hoagie Gilligan) was reading a comic book while eating chips on the couch. Numbahs 3 and 4(Kuki Sanban and Wallabe Beatles) were playing a video game. And Numbah 5(Abigal Lincoln) was reading some magazine.

"Hey guys, listen to this." Said Numbah 1, in his English accent, as he read the report on the computer. "Teenage Operative Escapes." He read. "Numbah 96, the KND's most reckless agent, was scheduled to be decommissioned yesterday. However, he is also the most sleuth operative, and managed to escape. Global Command is currently discussing of who to send after him." He finished.

"Whoa. He's, like, the bestest bestest guy EVER!" Said Numbah 4 loudly. "He took out one of Father's headquarters by himself!"

"Yeah," Replied Numbah 2, "But he destroyed 3 buildings to do it! He's a menace!"

"I wonder what he looks like underneath that scarf." Said Numbah 3, slightly blushing.

"Well, Numbah 5 feels sorry for the bozos who have to catch him." Said Numbah 5.

Suddenly, the game turned on and a video message came on. On the T.V. was numbah 86.

"Listen up! As you probably don't know, Numbah 96 escaped, so we're hiring you bozos to catch him! AND YOU BETTER NOT SCREW UP!"

With that, the T.v. turned off.

"Well, looks like we gotta go catch him." Said Numbah 1.

"The sooner he's decommissioned, the better."Murmured Numbah 2.

"I'm gonna meet the best operative ever! I should bring my autograph book!"Shouted Numbah 4.

"I'll probably see what he looks like under that scarf!" Giggled Numbah 3.

"Well, Numbah 5 says let's get this over with." Said Numbah 5.

With that, the four of them suited up, loaded up in weapons, got in their ship and set off to find the escape pod that 96 was in.

Sorry it's short.


	3. First Encounter

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Note: For those of you wondering why Numbah 4 isn't jealous of Numbah 3 liking Numbah 96 is because he's a big fan of Numbah 96.

_Shadow's POV:_

I woke up a few hours later. The crash really took a toll at my head. I got up and walked out of the pod, dizzy as much as possible. I looked ahead and saw an old abandoned warehouse a few yards ahead.

_Funny, _I thought, _I could've sworn I set the pod to land me in front of Sector B's tree house._

I stood there for about 5 minutes until my head cleared up. Suddenly, I heard jet engine's. I looked up and saw a KND SCAMPER coming closer and closer. I ran towards the warehouse, ignoring the pain in my head.

_Normal POV:_

The SCAMPER landed next to the escape pod, just close enough to blow it away with the rockets. As soon as it landed, Numbahs 1-5 walked off of the beach holding different weapons. Numbah 1 was using a SCAMPP, a laser weapon made out of a glass botttle, and a soup can. Numbah 2 used a gun that fires salsa. Numbah 3 had not a weapon, but a handful of flowers she planned to give to 96. Numbah 4 was holding an autograph book and a pen. And Numbah 5 had a SPLANKER in her hand.

The five of them walked up to the pod. Numbah 2 opened the door and stepped inside. After a few couple of minutes, Numbah 2 stepped out.

"I didn't find him." Said Numbah 2.

"Numbah 5 thinks we should look in that warehouse over there." Said Numbah 5.

"Yeah, while we were landing, I thought I saw someone in there." Said Numbah 3.

"COME ON! MAYBE IT'S NUMBAH 96!" Shouted Numbah 4. Before anyone could do anything, he ran inside. Everyone else followed.

Obviously, the warehouse hadn't been used in years. Dust covered every inch of the warehouse. As they stepped inside, Numbah 2 pulled out an ultraviolet flashlight. The light could show things that human eyes couldn't see. He aimed the light at the floor, and saw bootprints on the ground.

"Hey guys, I found some prints."

Numbah 2 and the others followed the tracks to the center of the warehouse. Suddenly, the tracks stopped. They looked everywhere, but they didn't see any other bootprints.

"Where could he be? The tracks don't lead anywhere." Said Numbah 1.

"Maybe you should look behind you!" Said a strange voice.

They all turned around and saw someone jump to the ground.

_Shadow's POV:_

I saw the five kids walk into the warehouse. _Suckers feel right into my trap._ I let them walk around. I saw the fat one pull out a flashlight and shine it on the ground. _Darn, he found my prints. _I saw the five of them follow my tracks into the middle. I figured it was time for them to know me. So, I shouted at them.

"Maybe you should look behind you!" After that, I jumped down.

_Normal POV:_

Numbah 96 jumped down to the same level as the others. Numbah 2 was the first to do anything about it.

"It's time for you to go down!" Shouted Numbah 2. He pulled the trigger on his gun and fired salsa at Numbah 96.

Of course, 96 was prepared. As soon as Numbah 2 fired, he pulled out a small rock he found and threw it. The rock clogged up the gun and caused it to explode, spraying red hot salsa everywhere. Numbah 2 was hit the most and fell to the ground.

"Eat this, teenager!" Shouted Numbah 1. He pulled out his SCAMPP and blasted Numbah 96.

As he did with the guards on the moonbase, 96 pulled out the glass crystal and held it on his hand. The crystal acted like a mirror and reflected the laser back at Numbah 1, only ten times as stronger. The laser made him look like overcooked sausage.

Numbah 3 walked up to 96, giggling.

"Hi! My name is , uh, Numbah 3, and I got these flowers for you!"

Numbah 96 said nothing, but he grabbed Numbah 3's sweater sleeve and spun he like a yo-yo. Then, after eight spins he let her go straight at Numbah 2 as he started to get up. The both of them fell in a pile of red salsa.

"Hey, Numbah 96. I'm, like, your biggest fan, and I was wondering if you could sign my autograph book!"Said Numbah 4.

Numbah 96 took the book and pen and signed the inside of it. After a minute, he gave it back to Numbah 4.

"Cool! Thanks!" Shouted Numbah 4. He opened it and read out loud.

"'Never keep your eyes off an enemy, you idiot. Signed, Numbah 96.'"

"Hey, what's that supposed to . . ." Said Numbah 4.

Suddenly, Numbah 96 did a roundhouse kick and hit Numbah 4 in the face. The blow sent him into the sizzling pile of flesh that was Numbah 1.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Shouted Numbah 5 as she jumped at Numbah 96. As soon as she got close, she pulled the trigger and released the wooden plank. The plank made a _thwack! _As the plank hit 96 square in the head. With a grunt, he fell to the ground.

"You were tough, 96, but Numbah 5 is gonna bring you in." Said Numbah 5 as she got the handcuffs ready.

But in a flash, 96 got up as though the hit was nothing but a leaf in the wind. He grabbed Numbah 5 by the throat and held her for a few seconds.

She kicked, hoping to hit him, until 96 tossed her to the rest. Together, Sector V laid in a pile of burnt clothes and red salsa.

_Too easy._ Thought Numbah 96. With that, he walked out.

_1 hour later._

The five KND members woke up in a daze.

"Drats, he got away!" Murmured Numbah 2.

"He didn't take my flowers!" Cried Numbah 3.

"He signed my book!" Shouted Numbah 4.

"_Cough, Cough, Cough!_"Coughed Numbah 5.

"Well, team, it looks like we'll have to go to the Kids Next Door Moon base to find him." Said Numbah 1, still looking like an overcooked sausage.

With that, the 5 of them walked into the SCAMPER and set the coordinates to the moon base.

_Shadow's POV:_

_What idiots. _I thought._ These sad excuses for operatives have no Idea I stowed away in the ship's fuel room. They'll take me to the moon base, where I have unfinished business with Numbah 86._

What is 96 planning on doing at the moon base? Does he and 86 have a shadowy past? Stay 'tooned and find out.

Note: Their past has NO romance, only hatred, and jealousy.


	4. Reunion

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 4: Reunion

_Normal POV:_

The SCAMPER landed in the landing hanger of the Kids Next Door Moon Base. The moon base is where everything that happens in the Kids Next Door happens. Ships, weapons, strategy plans, suits, and more are made here.

Numbahs 1-5 walked off, still burnt, bruised, coughing, emotionally hurt and covered in salsa. As the 5 of them walked off, Numbah 96 slipped out of the fuel room and stepped out onto the hanger.

_Shadow's POV:_

_I made it. _I thought. Ordinarily, everyone would panic if they saw me, but they didn't. I used a device of my own design. I made something close to a cloaking device a few months ago. The device cloaks me with my background, turning me invisible to the human eye.

However, nothing is perfect. The device gives off a heat signature, making me as visible as a sore thumb in heat-sensor equipped eyes. Also, radars can detect my presence. But it doesn't matter, because everyone who sees me in heat-sensors and radars will think they're stuff is malfunctioning.

I walked through the hangar, watching the kids refuel their ships. None of them noticed me. I kept walking, following the kids I had fought earlier. They'll take me right where I want to go: Numbah 86's office.

_Normal POV:_

Numbahs 1-5 walked into 86's office. They stared nervously at the back of her chair.

"You didn't catch him did you." Numbah 86 said calmly.

The others were surprised to hear her so calm.

"Uh, no we didn't." Said Numbah 1.

"Stop whimpering. I knew you dimwits wouldn't catch him, which is why I took PRECAUTIONS!"

With the last word, she spin around and blasted the wall behind them. The laser hit something that the others didn't see, but whatever she hit grunted. Suddenly, they saw sparks come out of thin air and Numbah 96 appeared.

"Not bad, 86. Not many people can do that." Said 96 calmly.

"SHUT UP, TEENAGER!" She shouted. With that, she pressed a button on her desk and 3 doors opened, revealing 2 KND guards behind each door.

"I knew you would follow Sector V to the moon base. But why would you walk to your decommissioning like that?" Asked 86.

"To finish what we started 8 months ago!" Shouted 96.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Asked Numbah 4.

But before anyone could say anything, Numbah 96 pulled out a MARBLE and tossed it ahead of him. The explosion from the little ball sprayed mustard everywhere so that 96 could get away.

"GET HIM THIS INSTANT!" Shouted Numbah 96. With that, she, the guards, and Numbahs 1-5 followed.

_Shadow's POV:_

_Crud, she found me. Well, I'm here. Let's finish this once and for all._

_Normal POV:_

Numbah 96 ran quickly ahead of the others. Numbah 86 pulled out her PIPE communicator and yelled into it.

"Numbah 96 is in the base! He's heading towards the training area! Unleash your darts on him!"

Eventually, 96 made it to the training room.

_I'm here. _He thought. _I gotta find something to fight 86 with._

Suddenly, 96 felt a pain in his back. Then his body went numb abd he fell to the ground.

_KND tranquilizer darts. Of course._

Numbah 86 and her troops walked in.

"Good shot, Numbah 34." She said to one of the troops. "Now, tie him up and let's take him to de . . . comm . . ."

She didn't finish because she, and everyone else saw something extraordinary. They saw 96 get up.

The darts are filled with a tranquilizer so strong, whoever gets hit by them are rendered so unable to move, they're practically statues.

But everyone saw 96 get up, even with the tranquilizer in his back.

He grunted loudly as he lifted up his left arm. When he lifted it completely, he put his hand flat on the ground to hold himself up. Then he lifted his right arm and did the same. Then, he managed to lift himself up completely, standing as though nothing happened.

He took deep breathes, and took of his scarf and removed the hood on his jacket. The others saw that he had snow white hair. His face was white and smooth looking.

"You might want to use stronger darts, 86." He said. "If you want to stop me."

Numbah 86 stood where she was, red in the face.

"GUARDS! ACTIVATE LASER SWORDS!" She shouted.

Then every guard pulled out a small sword hilt, but with no sword. After every guard pressed a button, a wide blue beam would come out of the hilt.

"ATTACK!"

All the guards ran at 96. Numbah 96 was surrounded by 6 guards slashing at him. He avoided each of them until one of the ripped his jacket/cut his back.

"So it's a fight you want." Said 96. As though controlled by a remote, his hands were surrounded with his own laser swords.

"Than it's a fight you'll get!"

He jumped at the guards, spinning his blades and blocking the ones from the guards. After a few minutes, every guard was on the ground and 96 was covered with cuts in his jacket and body.

"It looks like you got nowhere to run, 86, and no one to fight you."Said Numbah 96.

"I don't need to run! I'VE GOT YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Numbah 86 shouted.

86 pulled out a remote, pressed the button, and a giant laser came out of the ground. The laser fired a giant beam straight at 96.

When the smoke cleared, Numbahs 1-5, and 86 saw the burnt remains of his black jacket.

"NO! YOU KILLED THE BEST OPERATIVE EVER!" Shouted Numbah 4.

"HE WAS SOOOOO CUTE WITHOUT THAT SCARF!" Cried Numbah 3.

"NUMBAH 86, THE KIDS NEXT DOOR CODE SAYS THAT YOU CAN'T KILL ANOTHER OPERATIVE!" Said Numbahs 1,2, and 5 at the same time.

"No, she didn't!" Said 96.

Everyone looked up to where the voice came from. The saw 96 hanging onto the florescent lights on the ceiling.

96 jumped to the ground and landed with his hands on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Said Numbah 4.

"That's incredible!" Said Numbah 2.

"Whoa, Numbah 5 can't believe that!" Said Numbah 5.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Said Numbah 3.

"Wow." Said Numbah 1.

Now, right now, I bet your thinking, "Why are they saying all this because he jumped?" Well, they didn't say that because he jumped.

They said that because of what they SAW after he jumped. Not only did they see his black muscle shirt, burning cuts in his body, and his muscles, but something about his arms is why they said all this.

From his shoulders to his elbow, his arms were normal and human-like. But, about half an inch from his arm, it turned from flesh to metal. That's because the rest of his arm was robotic.

Find out how he got these robot arms and what 86 has to do with it in the upcoming chapter, _Secrets Revealed._


	5. Secrets Revealed

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Note: Numbah 96 will be telling the others what happened to his arm. Instead of writing him talking about it, I wrote how it happened as a flashback. As the flashback goes on, 96 is explaining it.

_Normal POV:_

Numbahs 1-5 stared in shock at 96's arms. Numbah 86, however, looked mad while staring at the arms.

"What's wrong, 86? Don't like to see your own creation?" Said 96.

"'Own creation'? What are you talking about?" Asked Numbah 4.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Shouted 86. "IF YOU TELL THEM . . ." She threatened to 96.

"I wasn't going to, but, if you insist." Replied 96. "It all started 2 years ago, back when me and 86 were in the same Sector."

_Flashback: 2 years ago._

_Place: 1 of Father's weapons facility._

Numbah 96 ran down a hall, panting hard and holding a device in his hand.

_If I can just find the central computer, I can shut this whole place down._

Then, 96 heard a shrill, Scottish voice.

"96! GET BACK HERE!" Shouted 86. "YOU BOYS DON'T KNOW A THING ON HOW TO CRASH AN ADULT COMPUTER! SO, I SHOULD DO IT TO KEEP YOU FROM BLOWING US ALL UP!"

"REALLY, 86?" Replied 96. "IF GIRLS DO BETTER AT THESE THINGS, THAN WHY DID **I **PASS THE COMPUTER SKILLS COURSE WHILE **YOU **HAD TO REDO THE COURSE?" Shouted 96.

96 laughed when he heard Numbah 86 curse out loud.

After 5 minutes of running and shouting, 96 made it to the central computer room. He stared at the computer for a few seconds, and then walked up to the console and connected the device to the console.

The small computer in his hand was designed to hack into any computer and crash the computer, should the person know how.

Numbah 96 stood there, pressing the small buttons on the computer when 86 ran up and pushed him.

"Out of my way, stupid. I'll handle this."

"86, you don't know the first thing about . . ." Said 96.

Suddenly, 86 punched 96 so hard that he crashed into one of the cabinets on the wall, which knocked it over. The heavy cabinet fell on top of 96 and held him down. He was however, able to move his arms.

"Now then, to stop Father's weapons factory and prove that girls are smarter than boys!" Shouted 86.

Numbah 86, of course, had no idea how to use the crasher, so she just kept pressing buttons.

Suddenly, the screen showed a message in bright green letters. The message said, " Weapon Production stopped."

"HA! I DID IT!" Shouted 86.

Then a new message appeared: " Self-destruction of base in 30 seconds."

"Nice going, 86. Now get this thing off me so we can leave." Said 96.

"You're on your own, 96!" Said Numbah 86. And with that she left.

"Numbah 86, get back here!" Shouted 96.

"Self-Destruction in 15 seconds. 14 , 13 , 12 . . ."

"86!"

"10, 9, 8, 7 . . ."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"4 . ."

"86! GET BACK HERE!"

"2,1."

Numbah 96 saw a giant explosion from the computer. The explosion enveloped him in seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Flashback over._

Numbah 96 stared at 86 with fury.

"That was the most horrible experience of my LIFE." Said 96. "And it was all 86's fault!"

"IT WAS NOT!" Said 86. The others stared at her.

"Fortunately, global command sent a rescue team after the explosion."Said 96.

"SEE! I HELPED!" Said 86.

"You did call global command. However, you called them 3 HOURS AFTER THE EXPLOSION! I WAS LEFT THERE, WITH BOTH OF MY ARMS BURNED OFF, WHILE YOU DID WHATEVER!" Said 96. "When I made it to global command, I told them what happened. I also told them about the fact that 86 caused the explosion and how she left me!"

Numbah's 1-5 glared at 86.

"Numbah 362 went insane after she heard. She screamed her head off at 86, and nearly blew a blood vessel when she found out that she called 3 hours after the explosion. She got in so much trouble, global command sent 86 back from an operative to a cadet."

"The KND's scientists," Continued 96. "Realized that my arms were in such bad form, that they had to install these robotic hands. It was shortly after that they realized that these hands gave me incredible strength. They gave me tests on my arms. They planned to give every operative these arms, but they would be able to wear over their human hands."

"86, however, stopped that plan."

_Flashback: 8 months ago._

_Place: Kids Next Door Testing Room._

The five Kids Next Door scientists were watching numbah 96 test on the machines. So far, he could lift weights 12 times as much as his, block laser and ice cream fire, and they were now testing to see if he could break through walls.

"Ok, 96." Said a Kids Next Door scientist over an intercom. "We're going to test you to see if you can break through walls. Try this iron wall."

A piece of iron the size of a medium door came from the ground. Numbah 96 punched the piece of metal and broke it like a wet piece of 1-ply toilet paper.

"Good, now try this steel door." Said the scientist.

Once again, 96 punched the door and it broke like a karate master breaking a piece of wood.

"Now then, this last test will be a double-reinforced door."

Then, 86, along with the rest of the cadets, came in on a trip to see the training room. When she looked, she saw that 96 was being tested. She also saw the button to activate the KND's most recent experiment: A laser barrier. Slowly, so that no one would notice, she walked up to the button and pressed it just as 96 punched at the wall.

The blue laser popped out of the floor and was in front of the door just as 96 punched it.

The barrier was designed to shock the person who touched it. As soon as 96 punched it, a powerful electric current flowed to his arm, then to the rest of him.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Numbah 96 as the electricity flowed through his body. He tried to pull his arm away with the other, but it only resulted in him getting more electricity in his body.

While all of the scientists rushed to help 96, Numbah 86 increased the barriers power. Little by little, the barrier's power and 96's shouts of pain became stronger and louder.

Suddenly, the shield and 96's arms exploded, making every scientist fly around the room. When the smoke cleared, 96's arms were a wreck.

_Flashback over._

"After that incident, the scientists repaired my arms, but took away the strength, thinking it would cause more damage to me than my enemies."

"I understand that much." Said Numbah 4. 'But how did 86 become head of decommissioning?"

"I can answer that." Said 86. "Hard work, dedication . . ."

" Being a kiss-up, hacking into the teacher's computer to change your statics." Replied 96.

"OK, Numbah 5 get's that. But what's this about 'Finishing what you started'?" Said Numbah 5.

"It's self explanatory. I am going to finish the fight we started 2 years ago, when 86 ruined my life!"

"How did she ruin it? She practically helped you." Said Numbah 2.

"You think this helps! You think that having robotic hands helps me! IT DOESN'T! These arms are a curse! I would give ANYTHING for a pair of regular arms. To be able to wake up peacefully, instead of the pain that comes with my arms in the morning."

"And now, to finish this."

With that, the blue beams surrounded 96's arms again, and he jumped at 86.


	6. Final Battle

The 13-year Old Operative

Chapter 6: Final Battle

Numbah 86 pulled out her beam sword just as 96 jumped at her. She raised her sword to block the slashes of his two arms.

96 swung his swords in circles trying to knock 86 into the wall. 86 had no choice but to block 96's blades until she blindly swung and sliced his right arm.

96's right arm fell to the ground.

"HA! I've got you know, 96!" Said 86.

"Yeah," Said Numbah 2. "You've been UN-armed!"

"Man, this is no time for your stupid jokes!" Said Numbah 5.

"I've designed these arms to fix themselves, should they get damaged." Said 96.

Before anyone said anything, 96's right arm floated into the air. The arm floated towards his severed arm. When it got close enough to touch, the wires and circuitry connected together. Then the arm itself connected.

96 rushed towards 86, slashing with his arms. When he finished, 86 was covered in cuts and burns.

Then, 86 got up and slashed at 96. Numbah 96 jumped out of the way seconds before 86 hit him. He landed his feet on her shoulders and used his legs to push himself into the air and 86 onto the floor.

As soon as he was in the air, 96 dove down at an angle at 86's chest and landed on her chest. Numbah 96 probably imagined it, but he could of sworn he heard one of 86's ribs break.

As a desperate attempt to attack, 86 simply slashed with her sword. 96 didn't even need to do anything but jump over her as she slashed. As he came down, he raised his right arm (which still had the beam on it) and as soon as he landed, he forced the sword down . . .

. . . straight into 86's stomach.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Nobody spoke, but Numbahs 1-5 simply stared in shock at the sight. When 96, pulled out his sword and turned it off, he left a whole in 86's stomach, where blood oozed out onto the ground.

"How could you?" Said Numbah 1.

"Relax. She'll be fine." Said 96.

Numbah 96 pressed a button on his arm and a small glowing blue orb popped out. He grabbed it in mid-air and tossed it at 86. As the small orb touched 86, the hole in her stomach was surrounded by a bright blue light. When the light cleared, the hole was gone.

"She'll be fine in a few hours."

"You said you wanted to finish what you started." Said Numbah 4.

"I did." Said Numbah 96. "She'll live, but she'll still feel the pain from the cut."

Then, 96 felt a laser blast on his back. He turned and saw Numbahs 1-4 armed with lasers. He also saw Numbah 5 talking into 86's PIPE communicator.

"That's right. We need immediate medical attention for Numbah 86. She is currently in the training room. Also, send security."

In minutes, the training room was filled with KND guards, aiming their lasers at 96.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND!" Said one of the guards.

"It'll be my pleasure." Said 96.

96 placed his hands on the ground. Suddenly, electricity flowed from his arms to the ground. Everyone besides 96 was electrocuted. When everyone fell on the ground, 96 ran out of the room. He ran as fast as he could.

_Shadow's POV:_

_Well, I finished the fight between me and 86. I might as well leave this place. I've got nothing else to do here._

_Normal POV:_

Shadow ran through the entire base. He ran through every room, crashing and breaking things everywhere. Well, him and every guard behind him.

He ran until he made it to the landing hanger. He ran towards a door at the far end that held a ship, when the door suddenly slammed shut. He turned and saw hundreds of guards storm into the hanger. Every guard ran around and stood ten meters away from him, lined up as though they were ready for war. Every guards held their guns at should-level and aimed at 96.

One guard, whose finger slipped, blasted 96 a few seconds later.

As 96 said earlier, he had fixed his arms with weaponry. When the laser came, he held his left palm forward. A small part of his palm opened and revealed a small blue orb. The blue orb generated a barrier, the same barrier that shocked 96 9 months ago. The laser hit the barrier and reflected back at the guard, knocking him down.

"ATTACK!" Shouted someone in the sea of guards. "FIRE AT WILL!"

Suddenly, the hanger turned into a war room. Laser blasts were fired everywhere. Numbah 96 held his barrier, blocking the laser blasts. As he blocked the lasers, 96 ran into the sea of guards, kicking down 20 guards in less than half a minute.

"Aaaaagh!" Shouted 96. A blind laser had struck his left arm, thereby short-circuiting the arm and his barrier. This left him wide open for attacks. Without his shield, lasers hit his body every second.

But 96 wouldn't go down without a fight. Even though he was getting blasted, he managed to activate his right arm's force field. He repeated everything he did earlier until he heard rocket engines.

Every guard backed away from him. When numbah 96 turned around, he saw a Kids Next Door MOSQUITOH floating high above him.

_Oh, crud. _

Then, the hatches on the sides of the MOSQUITOH opened up and missiles were fired directly at 96. As the missiles came, 96 used his shield to try to block the missiles. When the missiles hit, he was in the center of a giant ball of flames on the floor.

Every KND agent stared at the flames, wondering if 96 survived.

Then, everyone saw a black figure limping out of the flames. The figure walked out of the flames until everyone saw that it was 96.

_Shadow's POV:_

I limped out of the fire, my vision messed up because of the explosion. My right arm is useless now. As I walked my leg gave out. I fell right onto the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth. As I picked myself up, I spat the blood onto the ground. Every guard walked closer and closer. If I wanted to live, I only had one chance. I used my working arm to press a button on my other arm. I heard a robotic voice.

"_Voice control activated." _Said the voice.

"Activate the teleporter device." I said wealky.

"_Teleporter activated. Choose destination."_

"Anywhere on the surface of the Earth." I told it.

"_Location confirmed. Teleporting now."_

_Normal POV:_

Before any of the guards could do anything, 96 was surrounded by a bright blue light. Nobody said anything as 96 disappeared.

"Well, it looks like he got away again." Said 86, now feeling better.

"Call Numbah 362 and tell her to warn every Kids Next Door operative about him." Said Numbah 1.

With that, every operative is know on the lookout for Numbah 96.

The End


End file.
